Any Time
by SmartKIN
Summary: After asking the judges for feedback, a devastated Kurt is found by Puck.  Follows 2x16 Original Song


**Any Time**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Glee.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>After asking the judges for feedback a devastated Kurt is found by Puck.  
><strong>Spoiler: <strong>2x16 Original Song  
><strong>Pairing Characters:** Kurt, Puck (pre-slash, if you squint)  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>slight swearing.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG 

_We don't want to send the message to children that "gay is okay".  
><em>  
>Ms. Albertson's sugary-sweet voice kept echoing through his head, reflected even into the darkest corners of his mind. He couldn't shake it off, it went on and on till the words were but mere distorted fragments of speech. If Kurt had suffered from any insecurities about his own sexuality more than he did, it would have been much harder to dismiss her words. It seemed so sincere and reasonable coming from her mouth, accompanied by a look of deep sympathy.<p>

Kurt shook his head in denial and stared unseeingly at the floor to his feet.

It took some time for all the implications to sicker through his clogged up brain. That the politician had answered his enquiry about their performance in such a manner could only mean one thing, though.

Sudden bright, hot - quavering - anger seared through his veins. How dare she!

That was how Puck found him, shaking, nearly brimming over with angry tears.

"Hummel?"

Ripped from his thoughts, Kurt quickly looked up before turning away again, silently willing his transfixed body to move.

Puck came closer.

"Hey princess, what's up?"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. New Directions should only worry about when and how to celebrate their victory and not about him and his gay problems. Kurt was now Blaine's and a Warbler after all.

"Nothing," he tried, but his voice was a croaking mess. He went on, nonetheless.

"You should go back to the others. Congratulations, by the way. You were brilliant."

He knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it. Puck just shrugged.

"Berry made me go and search for the judges. She wants a detailed report, with diagrams and stuff."

Kurt snorted without further replying, prompting Puck to carefully grab his shoulder.

"Tell me," the rough teen requested.

Kurt bit his lip and turned fully to his former team mate, fixing him with a somewhat detached gaze.

"She- Ms. Albertson, she told me why we didn't win regionals," Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "She couldn't send the message to America that it is alright to be gay. And naturally, everyone in a boys boarding school is gay! We lost, because Blaine and I sang a duet together, which, apparently, is amoral and wrong! We lost because of homophobic prejudices," he nearly choked on the last part, no longer able to look into Puck's serious eyes.

Kurt shook his head again, fighting against the raw scream that tried to claw its way out of his throat. It was fucking unfair! He'd thought he'd finally escaped this nightmare. He now began to slowly realise that his whole life would probably be a variation of today's events. He must have looked pretty bad for Puck to unexpectedly step close and hug him.

Kurt tensed - he wasn't used to spontaneous hugging, but some barrier inside him crumbled down and he sagged against the muscular body, hiding his face in Puck's shirt. A dry sob escaped him and he clung even harder to the taller teen.

Puck's arms tightened their hold around his waist.

"If she weren't a woman I'd totally break her face!"

Despite the lingering pain, Kurt giggled hysterically into Puck's shoulder.

After a while he let go - reluctantly, his mind added unhelpfully - and stepped back, self-consciously trying to adjust his rumpled appearance. Puck snorted in amusement.

Their eyes met in silence. Kurt couldn't quite remember when Puck's gaze had changed from being indifferent to sympathetic and understanding. Kurt's mind reeled. It certainly wasn't okay, but Puck had somehow managed to make him feel better.

He smiled hesitantly.

"I should go back to Blaine," he whispered and tried to ignore the frown that appeared on Puck's face.

Their eyes stayed glued to each other and Kurt felt a queasy feeling slowly settling in his stomach. He squared his shoulders stubbornly. Now was not the time to dwell on any strange feelings.

"I... thanks, Puck," he offered and smiled hopefully at the mohawked teen. Puck sighed and finally grinned back lopsidedly.

"Any time, princess."

Kurt nodded and turned away. As he walked down the corridor, he restrained himself from looking back.


End file.
